


Oceanum

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mer!AU, Scientist!Lance, Transformation, klance, klangst, mer!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: " “What’s your name?” Lance asked. This question, the mer couldn’t find an answer to. He didn’t require a name. He never had one and he was fine without a name. He shrugged and Lance looked at him, spooked.“Then I’ll think of one for you.” he insisted and the mer shrugged again but did not complain. Lance had fun, so he would play along.“Keith.” Lance smiled. “You look like a Keith.”He snorted quietly. A Keith. "





	Oceanum

Mers were creatures. Some humans would call them animals. Wild Ones. Savages.  
  
But that they are not. Mers listen to their instincts. They are raiders, always hunting to live. They are solitary beings, not living in groups, keeping to themselves. Mers don’t have a language, just basic sounds, intuition.  
  
But they are no animals. Mers do know that humans think they are the overpowering species. The most complex ones on the food-chain. They think they own the planet.  
  
They do not. Humans will also disappear again, as fast as they appeared. They will go extinct, either because they kill themselves off or destroy their own planet, their own resources.  
  
Other species and creatures will live on. Just like the Mers. They have existed since thousand of years, since the beginning of the times, far before even the first human saw daylight for the first time. And will exist even longer, longer as the time goes on for.  
  
Just because of a little, but crucial advantage.  
  
Magic.  
  
Humans don’t believe in it. They mock those who try to utilize it. Centuries ago, they still believed in it, were afraid of it, killed the ones who had a natural affinity to the source of power. But today, they laugh about it.  
  
Mers are different. Mers use it, breathe it.  
  
Not because they want to dominate, rather because they just want to survive. This is the deciding difference. Power and might just means the end.  
  
Living is a dynamic between giving and taking. Humans overlook this fact, they just take and take, aren't even stopping by to think about what they are doing.  
  
Because of that, Mers avoid them at all costs. They try everything possible to stay hidden.  
  
If humans ever would catch a glimpse of them, Mers just would be another part of the planet they would want to control.  
  
Thats the reason why they should never ever stray too closely to the surface.  
  
No matter how captivating the tender sunrays are which are breaking through the swaying waves. No matter how magnetizing the smooth blue sky is which would await them at the edge of the world.  
  
Never stray too closely to the surface.  
  
With this thought in his head he sank deep down into the water, pumping his red shimmering tail which reflected the spare and diffuse light from the surface which died more and more the deeper down he got.  
  
Down here it was silent. The roaring of the storm dancing over she surface didn’t reach into the depths, neither did the currents. It was just a silent, harsh world here. His home.  
  
His eyes perceived the smallest movements. As dark as it was, he was made for this.  
  
He was quiet, fast and dangerous. The perfect hunter.  
  
A shoal of fish sped below him and he pushed down, capturing small silver fishes with quick strokes, dancing trough the silver curtain of the shoal.  
  
The other fishes duck and avoid him, but the three he got were enough for the evening.  
  
He killed them with quick bites and swallowed them down. There are tastier fishes out there, but they also were harder to catch, to say nothing of finding them. He’s sated with the small, silver ones as well.  
  
Noiselessly, he turned and swam farther down the depths, the storm crashing waves against each other above the surface.  
  
~  
  
The morning after was quiet. Soft, dull sunrays light up the shallow ground below him, his body throwing a dark shadow on the pale sand.  
  
He felt unguarded. The water was cloudy but the creatures of the sea did rely on other senses than their eyes.  
  
He quickened the strokes of his tail, wanting to exit the dangerous area, but something silvery and glossy captured his attention.  
  
Curious, he swam closer to the foreign object which laid on the bottom of the sea. He could have sworn, he had glimpsed something silver, but all he could now see was a big piece of rosy red meat. Meat he never had seen before.  
  
Slowly he floated above the meat. It seemed fresh, accurately cut into an even form. The smell was completely foreign to him. His uneasiness grew but he felt curious and intrigued.  
  
In a spur of the moment decision, he picked up the tender meat to investigate it further, but ticked off a chain reaction with it.  
  
Hissing, he moved backwards but saw a big net rising up around him, caging him up completely. It happened way too fast to actually react and flee.  
  
He whirled around, desperately searching for a gap, a hole which he could use to escape through, but to no avail. Another hiss escaped his lips, teeth bared and eyes quickly scanning the surrounding waters.  
  
A few seconds passed before the whole thing was set into motion.  
  
Up. Towards the surface.  
  
He growled, but his captor either didn’t hear it or ignored it.  
  
He pressed down against the harsh ropes of the net, into the opposite direction of the movement and the whole process slowed down. But never stopped wholly. Some seconds later he broke the surface, sounds suddenly accelerating. He winced, squinting his eyes closed, the painful glowing light of the sun burning in his skull. Gasping he took note of the cold air, almost cutting into his skin. He heard the crashing of the waves, louder than he was used to. He felt the cold spray of the water, hitting his sensitive skin like little pinpricks of needles.  
  
He had to open his eyes as he felt how he got lowered down on a rough surface and somebody gasped, startled.  
  
A human stood in front of him.  
  
Instinctively, he bared his teeth and hissed, as menacing as he could.  
  
The human took a few steps back and held up it’s hands, showing him, that it was unarmed.  
  
“I will not hurt you! Promise! ” it babbled promptly but he never stopped hissing, still keeping the threat on a distance.  
  
Humans didn’t keep their promises.  
  
It definitely was a male human. He wore a light yellow raincoat, jeans and just as yellow rain boots. His brown hair stuck to his tanned brown skin, wet from the spray and the waves of the unruly sea, his startling blue eyes were wide.  
  
He quickly scanned his surroundings. He was on a narrow boat, something used for science purposes, not a fisher-boat.  
  
A scientist.  
  
Avaricious humans. Searching for creatures to present them in zoos or poking around on them in labs.  
  
He growled again.  
  
The human pulled a small knife out of its jacket pocket, and he began to fanatically wiggle around with his tail and fin. If it wanted to kill him, it should at least have to fight for it.  
  
But instead of stabbing his throat, it concentrated on the thick ropes of the net, still restricting the Mer. After a few seconds, the ropes fell around him, freeing him from the bindings. He could just escape now, he just would have to use a little magic.  
  
Just as he began to concentrate on the current, the human interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“Okay, so, uh, I never prepared for actually capturing you. I mean I had a lot of evidences for your existence but the fact that you actually exist is so wild and even catching you is so awesome, uh, but I’m sorry if I hurt you and-“  
  
Okay. It likes to talk. A lot.

He hissed and it stopped, staring at the Mer, eyes huge.  
  
“Uh, you don’t sound that friendly.” It scanned his sharp teeth and shuddered a bit, eyes widening even more. They surely reminded it of shark teeth.  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Do you even understand me? I mean you just snarl around and hiss, maybe you are just a lesser species and don’t understand languages.” it crouched down, fascinated and still not as afraid as it should have been. He snorted.  
  
Lesser species. That was exactly the thing he feared for.  
  
Of course he understood humans, he just never learned to use the language. After another hiss he concentrated again, searching for the familiar pressure in his chest.  
  
He uncovered it and pulled. A huge wave rode up, pushing the small boat to the side and he used the pressure and movement to glide over the small rail, escaping into the waters he considered his home.  
  
“No! Wait! ” the voice of the human got swallowed up by the waves, silencing it and carrying it away. He flicked his tail, speeding down and down, far away from the grasp of the human.  
  
That had been more than too close. But it had no evidence of catching him, no evidence of him actually existing.  
  
He repeated these thoughts again and again to calm himself down, to reassure himself. He also knew that it would be impossible.  
  
~  
  
The huge shadow of the boat chased away the little crabs which should have been his breakfast.  
  
For some reason the human always managed to follow him, discovering him again and again, keeping close to his fintips.  
  
He suspected it had to do with the little plastic piece sticking out of his tail he had discovered shortly after his escape. He hadn’t found a way to dispose of it, without seriously injuring himself, yet. After some more seconds he snapped and broke the surface. He had to pa him a lesson, nobody tried to anger a Mer with magical powers. Just foolish humans. He spotted the human, wearing its yellow raincoat and summoned the pull. A massive wave crashed down on the boat, soaking it’s occupants and the human screeched. He couldn't help but grin.  
  
“I know that you are here somewhere!” the human scrambled up into a standing position again, wiping the water off its face and frantically searching the surface for him.  
  
Damn, it did really not let up.  
  
Growling, he manipulated the waves into letting the ship bounce up and down but the human just held onto the rail, finally spotting the fuming Mer. It’s gaze lit up, a grin grew on its lips.  
  
“I knew it! Hello Merboy! ” it waved frantically, nearly losing it’s balance but caught itself quickly.  
  
Irritated, he stared.  
  
“Could you come closer just a bit? My voice strains too much, always shouting at you. ” it shouted and the Mer hesitantly came closer to the still wobbling ship. He was curious. It seemed so peculiar compared to other humans.  
  
Finally, he swam directly in front of it, the human looking down on him.  
  
“Hey.” it murmured and smiled.  
  
He hissed, and the human actually rolled his eyes.  
  
“A ‘Hello’ would’ve been enough,” it commented, before kneeling down, one hand still grasping the slippery rail.  
  
“I am Lance.” it introduced itself and stuck out it’s hand and the mer inspected the appendage.  
  
The hand didn’t look particularly tasty.  
  
Lance took it back quickly, as if it dawned on him, why the mer had scanned it so intently. He had sharp teeth after all. But the mer found out another thing about the human. He smelled different. Not like prey. Not like something to hunt and to tear apart.  
  
He smelled like a mate.  
  
And this had to be impossible.  
  
Humans were loud. They talked too much. They destroyed the environment, polluted the oceans. Such a monster could never be his mate.  
  
But Lance’s scent. It was so alluring, drawing him in and captivating him.  
  
He swam several meters back, creating distance between him and the human. He had to be cautious.  
  
But he knew, he still was curious. He still wanted to learn more about the quirky human in front of him. He felt drawn to him, like a stupid moth to a deadly flame.  
  
He knew, the human had already captivated him.  
  
~  
  
“And you’re not moving in groups?” he watched the mer with huge eyes and he shook his head.  
  
Lance mumbled something and scribbled down something in his little book which was already well used and had small water flecks on the edges.  
  
“Interesting. You don’t have a language either? ” he continued asking and the mer shook his head again. His gaze turned thoughtful.  
  
“But you could learn it? Right? ” now the mer nodded.  
  
“Cool, say my name!” Lance grinned and he rolled his eyes. Of course. He stayed silent.  
  
This was the third time meeting up with the stupid, funny, annoying, dorky human. They met in a secluded bay, surrounded by sharp rocks and steep cliffs. He didn’t exactly know what was about the human, but he just trusted him. He instinctively knew, Lance wouldn’t hurt him.  
  
And the instinct of the Mers was never wrong. That’s why he was seated on a rock, his red tail glistening in the sun and his black hair drying and swaying in the soft but cold breeze. Lance sitting next to him.  
  
“Come on, maybe we’ll be able to talk properly soon.” Lance pleaded, and he just grumbled, already giving in. He cleared his throat. Trying wouldn’t hurt.  
  
“Lan-ce” he hissed, his voice was raw, scratchy. Just like the waves of a storm.  
  
Lances eyes widened.  
  
“Yes! Just exactly like that.  You’ll see, we will talk in no time. ” he exclaimed gleefully, just like a little child.  
  
He had to smile at that, the motion foreign to his lips.  
  
“What’s your name?” Lance asked. This question, the mer couldn’t find an answer to. He didn’t require a name. He never had one and he was fine without a name. He shrugged and Lance looked at him, spooked.  
  
“Then I’ll think of one for you.” he insisted and the mer shrugged again but did not complain. Lance had fun, so he would play along.  
  
“Keith.” Lance smiled. “You look like a Keith.”  
  
He snorted quietly. A Keith.

~  
  
“I was always interested in the ocean. As a child I loved to swim and later I began to research species of the ocean. ” Lance lay on his back, gazing at the cloudy sky, grey and the forbidding of a storm.  
  
“Then I decided to study biology and concentrated on the oceans. And now I am here, talking to a real merboy! ” he grinned at Keith who flicked his fin, splashing some drops of cold water on Lance, who squealed. Keith smiled at the joy of the human, a warm blooming feeling sparking in his chest.  
  
“Nobody will believe you.” Keith rasped, still getting used to actually talking with human sounds and Lance pouted.  
  
“Okay, maybe you’re right. But just experiencing is worth it. ” his grin changed to a softer smile, almost too soft for Keiths’ liking.  
  
Now they know each other for three weeks, learning more and more about the different worlds they lived in. Keith also knew, Lance had him wrapped around the finger, even if Lance didn’t know. But Keith had him wrapped around his fin as well, so they were even.  
  
They didn’t seem to get enough of each other, always searching out the presence of the other one. Lance had taken out the little GPS-tracker of Keiths’ fin the other day, but they still found each other again and again.  
  
And slowly but surely the interest began to grow up to something more. To something demanding, desiring.  
  
And Lance is still observing him. Watching with this intense, warm gaze.  
  
Keith gravitated towards him. Like the foolish moth which was already close to the still deadly flame. And now it would be the final time, the time it finally came too close.  
  
Their lips met in a hesitant, brief kiss, which went on for barely a few seconds.  
  
Keith surged back quickly, just as quick as Lance. They stared at each other, eyes huge, hearts pounding away. Excited.  
  
Then their lips touched again. The magnetizing pressure between them was just too high, demanding and impossible to fight. The kiss went on for longer now. It was more intense.  
  
Keith whimpered, a sound he would never admit making and disappeared in the waves. Quick strokes of his tail brought him down into the depths, his cheeks burning as red as his scales.  
  
Dangerous. The moth burned.  
  
~  
  
Keith didn’t come back for a long time. His heart wanted to tear the surface again, wanted to search out the human with the vivid, blue eyes, with the warm skin and the soft hair. It wanted to accompany the tide to the coast. But Keith refused.  
  
He missed Lance. His compassionate, outspoken character, his smile. His endless curiosity and his want to grasp something new, to understand the Mer. But it was too dangerous, he had come to close. He had let himself being taken by the human.  
  
It had been the right decision to avoid Lance. Even if Keiths’ heart hurt and it hurt more and more each day.  
  
Keith also knew the meaning of the pain. His body had accepted Lance as it’s mate, bounded itself to him. Now, without him at his side, his body got weaker. Keith just could hope he would get better. Someday.

But deep inside he knew, he couldn’t go on much longer without Lance.  
  
Fed up, he pumped his tail, chasing away some small fishes. Hunting had been hard since some days, he wasn’t hungry, neither he had the needed concentration to actually hunt down and catch some shoals of fishes.  
  
Grumbling, Keith searched for a small cave, and soon he found one, squeezing himself into the narrow space. Maybe some sleep would help sorting his thoughts and feelings. He pointedly neglected the fact that he tried exactly this the day before and it did not help.  
  
But he never got to fall asleep. The cave was not very deep so he felt the currents picking up with he storm. Sighing, he squeezed himself out of the cave, moving down to deeper waters.  
  
The whirring of an engine made him stop dead in his tracks. This sound. So familiar. Keith whirled around, spotting the ship above him, clearly in distress. Without even thinking, Keith knew, it was Lances’ small ship, tumbling around in the storm and the harsh waves.  
  
His heart leapt into his stomach and the moved immediately. Powerful strokes brought him up to the surface, and he broke it, diving into a crashing storm which took away his breath. Rain beat down on him, blinding him and blurring his view. Huge rays of light bolted over the sky, Keith recalled them being named lightnings by the humans. But he still recognized the lone figure on the tumbling boat, trying to stay on his feet.  
  
Seemingly without success.  
  
The boat rocked around between the waves, small and helpless in the endless ocean, surrounded by dark, deep waters. Keith took a deep breath, focussing his thoughts on the magic resting in him.  It didn’t come to him as easily as he was used to, his heart thundered in his ears, almost overpowering the noises of the storm but finally, he felt the tell-tale pressure in his chest, latching onto it immediately.  
  
Just as he managed to grip the waves, a huge one launched Lances’ boat to the side.  
  
A few seconds later Keith registered, that he had seen a body falling over the rail.  
  
Panicked, he hissed, searching for somebody over the water but he couldn’t see a thing. Determined the dived down under water, he could see more this way.  
  
He found Lance immediately. Floating down. Unconscious.  
  
The pounding silence seemed deadly as Keith rushed down to the body floating in the darkness. He moved closer, finally seeing the huge gash on Lances’ head, the water around his head slowly being dyed red by the blood trickling out of the injury.  
  
Keith reached him, desperately gripping onto his body, cradling him close. He laid his arm around Lances’ hip, not hesitating for a second to propel himself up to the surface. He had to reach the surface in time. He _had_ to!  
  
But as Keith broke the boundary between water and air and watched the way too pale human he held close in his arms, he couldn’t help but to let out a choked sob. The wound on his forehead still bled, stark red against the overall darkness of their surroundings.

Keith shook him. Keith screamed at him. He stayed so still, quiet.  
  
Keiths’ heart broke. The pain surging through this body felt like a million knives twisting.  
  
One last, desperate wish. _Let him live, please._  
  
Keith swam to the shore, the ship getting lost in the waves behind him. He didn’t care. Why should he?  
  
The storm seemed even harsher at the coast, the spray accelerating the effect of the winds. Still, Keith found a place which seemed almost peaceful, water slowly licking at the shallow, black sanded beach.  
  
He panted, hauling them onto the beach took a lot out of him. But he just couldn’t have abandoned him out there.  
  
Lances’ face seemed peaceful. Too pale and unmoving, but it almost seemed like he was sleeping. His hair stuck to his face again, just like back at when they met for the first time.  
  
Keith laid his head on  Lances chest, hiding his tears from the world.  
  
“What the-“ Lance coughed, choking out a flood of water. Keith flinched and reeled back, panicky. Then he found blue eyes gaping at him and found home.  
  
He was alive.  
  
A watery laugh tumbled out of Keiths’ mouth, unbelieving. He had been so sure his heart had stopped. But Lance sat in front of him, still trying to catch his breath but not once letting his gaze stray from Keith. He lived.  
  
“Keith... You’re back.” he smiled and Keith nodded frantically, smiling relieved. His heart still pounded away in his chest, threatening to break trough his ribcage. He leaned down to kiss Lance, to give in to his desire, to follow his heart.  
  
But before he could actually touch them, Lance gasped.  
  
“My legs- I can’t feel them!” he gasped, scrambling up to grasp on Keiths arms, moving him to the side to look at his legs. Keith also moved back, panicky, searching Lances’ legs for graver injuries. He took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Lances jeans were ripped almost completely, showing off parts of his skin which slowly turned blue, more and more so until both of them recognized the scales developing. The blue moved up and up until most of his former skin was covered in them.  
  
Both watched, mouths agape, as Lances’ legs transformed into a beautiful, blue and turquoise tail, a huge fin spreading out where his feet had been before.  
  
“Keith, what did you do." he mumbled, not actually asking and not moving his eyes from his new tail.  
  
“Nothing.” Keith answered, truthfully.

Lance hissed quietly as the new gills on his throat opened up and flared, taking the first breath. He really became a creature like Keith.  
  
“Okay, that’s really creepy.” Lance chuckled, breathless and Keith could only nod. Nothing showed evidence that Lance had been a human before.  
  
“We’ll manage this.” he smiled, taking Keiths hand. Keith huffed and smiled about Lances infinite optimism. Such a peculiar boy.  
  
“Where did we leave off again?” he asked, a mischievous grin on his lips, tugging Keith down to meet him in a desperate kiss, pouring all his feelings into it.  
  
Keiths’ heart slowly began to heal.  
  
~  
  
Creatures did possess something, humans didn’t have.  
  
Magic.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I based this on an old telling, that if a human dies in the arms of a merman, they become one as well. So uh, I'm not sure if I should tag this as 'Major Character Death' lol. (but he lives in the end, so?)   
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! English isn't my first language, so if there are any catastophal mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me so I can edit and correct them!   
> Sky out *dabs*


End file.
